


Miitopia

by AnimasterNorris



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimasterNorris/pseuds/AnimasterNorris
Summary: A novelization of the video game Miitopia, with my miis added.





	Miitopia

Parable sighs as he steps onto the shore of Miitopia. He had originally planned to move to a small town with his friends, but they had bailed at the last second. They had claimed that it was because of a phantom stealing people's faces.   
Parable didn't believe their excuses, knowing that they had probably used him all along. Shaking the negative thoughts away, Parable walks onwards, towards a huge field. He leans back, and stretches, before smiling at the butterflies nearby.   
All of the sudden, what appears to be a face floats down and attaches itself to the butterfly. Knowing that he has no weapons, Parable runs away from what could be a potential threat.   
After a few minutes he stops and looks around thinking, 'well, the threats gone. But where am I? Wait, is that? It is! a Town!' Parable runs towards the town, happy to finally find somewhere with other people.


End file.
